Ganandorf's IM & the Pianful Memories of Time
by Princess Epona
Summary: What is behide the sence of the games.Link & Ganandorf are really friends & the pianful memories they share with a new a Friend & Nachos please R
1. Hi Gannondorf

Gannondorf's IM & The painful Memories of Time Disclaimer: I don't know Zelda darn it but we do own Alpine close.  
  
Deep in the Korii forest well not really. It all starts in Nintendo world in Link house.  
  
Link: Navi I'm getting on computer don't bug me.  
  
Navi: I love you & the computer just a stump  
  
Link: No it's not a got a real one. ( IM music thing well you get the point)  
  
computer: You got a IM video. ( soon a screen pop up & It's Gannondork I mean Gannondorf)  
  
Gannondorf: Hey Link it's been a long time Stupid Nintendo people  
  
Link: Gannondorf I thought you were stuck in the that realm thingy.  
  
Gannondorf: Well yes yes I am. I really hate the stupid Nintendo people  
  
Link: Hey why are there thought bubbles over your head? ( buzzing noise coming from Navi flying over he's head.)  
  
Gannondorf: What what do you mean.?  
  
Link: Right there it says I really hate the stupid Nintendo people.  
  
Gannondorf: Stupid authors. You think the Nintendo would look up if they got real sages ,but, no & now look where I am. & I think I'm dead.( Buzzing noise still going on)  
  
Link: Why do you think your dead & hold on a second. ( Link gets a can of air spray & puts on he's iron boots)  
  
Gannondorf: What are you doing?  
  
( Link sprays Navi with air spray & squashes her into the ground blood squirts out from both sides of the boots)  
  
Gannondorf: You killed your fairy!! ( Link gets a nacho & gets some of Navi off he's boot & eats it)  
  
Gannondorf: That sick that reminds of the time that you French kissed Ruto & you were still kids.  
  
Link: What & don't bring up that. So I love Ruto.  
  
( Unknown charter comes in just in time he wearing Zora tunic)  
  
Link: Alpine!  
  
Alpine: Fairy nachos mine! ( Dive at the mess that once was Navi with a bag of nachos & well we think you know the rest)  
  
Gannondorf: Hey Link, remember the time you were wearing the Zora mask running through Zora Domain? ( Flash back thing save us)  
  
Back in time about seven years ago in Zora Domain.  
  
Link: Zora boy Zora boy does what ever Zora can. Swims really fast better watch out or he'll cut your . oh yeah it's the brand new Zora boy.  
  
Alpine: Why do you sing that song.  
  
Link: Because I'm Zora boy  
  
Alpine: No your not.  
  
( Alpine rips of mask) SFG: ripping noises ( reveals Link skull)  
  
Alpine: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (puts mask back on)  
  
Director: Now Link that's not suppose to happen.  
  
Link: I know.. Wait what are sniffing over there?  
  
Director: Chalk dust. What were you saying  
  
Link: I know I just wanted to scare Alpine by wearing the skull mask under this one.  
  
Alpine: Why you little I should hurt you for that. ( pulls out Zora dagger & stabs Link in the shoulder & spins it around  
  
Author #1: He's being evil. Ok now back to the story. ( end Flash back)  
  
Link: Yeah I remember that one & that was a little uncalled for. (Strange light comes & Navi is back)  
  
Gannondorf: Wow I didn't know she could do that.  
  
Link: I didn't wait why can't I do that.?  
  
Navi: Because my heart burns with the flame of a 100,000 white suns that's what brought me back to you!!!!!!  
  
Alpine: Thought you were going to marry Ruto.  
  
Gannondorf: Your marring Ruto?  
  
Alpine: Yeah you think that because he French kissed her on the first day they meet.  
  
Gannondorf: I wish I could come. . Link: Yeah you & Alpine were going to be my best man ,but, now I'm only stuck with Alpine.  
  
Alpine: You make it seem like a bad thing. ( Navi gets Link journal from book self.)  
  
Navi: Link why don't you ever write any thing about me in your journal? Kiss Kiss ( Link walk over & slams Navi in the journal blood squirts out of both needs of journal)  
  
G,L,A: Nachos  
  
( Gannondorf hit head on screen) Log out  
  
Computer: WE hope you enjoyed the first chapter please come back for the next chapter. Log out  
  
claimer: We do own Alpine & all Zora weapons & songs.  
  
Author #2: You may not use them!!  
  
Author #3: That's right 


	2. Meeting Gannondorf & Epona

Gannondorf's IM & The painful Memories of Time Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda darn it but we do own Alpine close. Or we don't own any thing else besides what said in the claimer be low.  
  
Dedede123: Thanks for your nice review Well... Writes block well here is chapter 2 from Author # 1,2,3  
  
Magician of Faith: Thank a lot for your review.  
  
GoroGoroGuy: Author #2,3 are going to talk to you. You're a big ugly looser. & blood was only said only twice. I think you're a Flamer so stupid flamer.  
  
Author #1:Well guy here is your chapter 2 of it & please enjoy the painful memories of time.  
  
Computer: Chapter 2 of Gannondorf's IM & Painful Memories of Time. Link gets hurt.  
  
Log in  
  
Computer: You got video IM.  
  
Link: Navi I'm on the computer if you bother me I'll kill you.  
  
Navi: I love you!!!  
  
Link: RRRRRRIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHTTTTTT.  
  
Gannondorf: ( appears on screen) Hi Link what are you doing?  
  
Link: threating Navi  
Gannondorf: Really my head still hurts for running my head into the screen.  
  
Link: Well who's fault was that.  
  
Gannondorf: That reminds me of the time ( Flash back thingy again)  
  
Authors: Save us ( Flash back at Nintendo head Quarts)  
  
Gannondorf: ( He is a janitor he is sweeping & dancing on the floor.)  
  
Link: I'm here!!!  
  
Gannondorf: Hey there what's your name.  
  
Link: Link  
  
Gannondorf: Nice to meet you. My names Gannondorf I'm the janitor some old guy hired me & this is the 2-D machine. ( Run out of room hold janitor hat on head )  
  
Old guy: Ok you there boy stand on that x  
  
Link: Who are you & why ?  
  
Old guy: Because I'm the old guy & if you don't I'll blow you using my bazooka ( point at Link while hand is shaking)  
  
Link: ( goes stands x )  
  
Old guy:: ( huge start button on side of wall) Where's the start button here it is now where's that hammer? ( hit's it beep noises)  
  
Link: Is this going to hurt?  
  
Old guy: No I won't feel a thing.  
  
Link: I don't want to know about you what about- ( sides of the wall flatting Link then roof comes in flatting him blood squirts every where when done Link looks like gameboy version )  
  
Old guy: Now your going to be in the hospital for a while.  
  
Link: I thought you said it wasn't going to hurt.  
  
Old guy: I said it wouldn't hurt me a bit  
  
Link: No I wanted to know about me  
  
Old guy: Why didn't you say so? Clean up 2D room.( stretcher comes in carries off Link & Gannondorf comes in with fairy around his head)  
  
Gannondorf: I tell you Navi kids don't understand any thing theses days.  
  
Navi: Yeah I know Gannondorf. I wish I could find the right guy to marry.( Burning Gundam comes in & beats up the old guy)  
  
Old guy: That hurts stop it  
  
( end flash back)  
  
Link: yeah that was a really painful one. ( in background Alpine is chases after Navi with Big Goron sword)  
  
Alpine: Come back you stupid fairy. Fairy nacho pizza will be mine.  
  
Link: Not if I do it first.  
  
Gannondorf: That remind me when  
  
Authors #1&2: NO there's only 1 painful memory per chapter. ( Flash back thing)  
  
( at Lon Lon ranch music playing)  
  
Link: ( talking to Malon) So how about I take you to the movies later.  
  
Malon: Get away from me you freak. ( Does weird Kong Fu moves on Link's head after that he goes to Epona)  
  
Link: ( pets her) Nice horse good horse ( Epona rears up & stomps Link into the ground)  
  
Navi: ( with a red flash light click ) Hi  
  
Epona: Apple ( eats Navi)  
  
Alpine: Good horse Hey Link you ok?  
  
Link: Noooooooooooo  
  
Alpine: ( Alpine get on his Griffin & fly off set)  
  
Burning Gundam: ( Comes & pulls Link out of the ground using burning fingers)  
  
Link: It burns it.  
  
Burning Gundam: ( Fly's off boosters give out & falls though coral roof)  
  
( end flash back )  
  
( Alpine brings back food you know what it is Fairy nacho pizza)  
  
All: Pizza ( Gannondorf hits head on screen again log out)  
  
Computer: You hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of Gannondorf's IM & the painful memories of time.  
  
Claimer: We own Alpine, weapons, and the songs. 


End file.
